There is always a need for novel valve apparatus, and in particular valve apparatus which may perform diverse control functions. For example, in the vehicle braking arts there is a need for a master control valve which responds to a reference braking signal in conjunction with sensed deceleration of the vehicle for smoothly controlling the application of the brakes on the vehicle.
According to the present invention a control valve is disclosed which is believed to meet the general requirements for a control valve as well as the specific requirements of a master control valve for a vehicle braking system.